


Sweet on You

by JehBeeEh



Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Step-Dad Steve Rogers, Superfamily, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “What are you doing hiding in the pantry?”Tony just waved frantically – an odd mix that meant get in here and shut the door, that was only logical to someone after decades of knowing each together.“Are you sneaking cookies?” Steve asked as he closed the pantry door behind him as quietly as he could.“Yesh I ‘m,” Tony answered around a mouthful of Chunky Chips Ahoy.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656748
Comments: 36
Kudos: 236





	Sweet on You

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be partially inspired by true events... ;)

“What are you doing hiding in the pantry?”

Tony just waved frantically – an odd mix that meant _get in here and shut the door,_ that was only logical to someone after decades of knowing each together.

“Are you sneaking cookies?” Steve asked as he closed the pantry door behind him as quietly as he could.

“Yesh I ‘m,” Tony answered around a mouthful of Chunky Chips Ahoy.

“We just told Morgan it was almost dinner time,” Steve teased as he reached inside the package himself. “We are being very bad examples right now.”

“That’s why I was trying to hide. She'll get suspicious once she realizes we're both missing.” Tony waggled his eyebrows before grabbing another cookie. “This is basically the parental equivalent of Pull and Pray.”

Steve tried to contain a laugh that definitely would have given away their location. “You're ridiculous.”

“It's true though. Pull out the bag of cookies and pray no one catches you before you can eat at least one.” Tony popped the last bite in his mouth just as the door opened.

“What are you guys doing in there?”

Steve turned quickly, trying to hide Tony, and the bag of cookies, behind him. “We weren't doing anything,” he answered too quickly not to sound guilty of something.

“I don’t believe you,” Morgan answered, crossing her arms in front of her and leveling Captain America with a glare. Tony would never get tired of seeing her do that.

“I… just… really wanted to kiss your dad,” Steve finally blurted out, nodding his head as if to convince himself. Tony's forehead landed between his shoulder blades and Steve could feel the warm puffs of air as Tony tried to contain his own laughter now. “You're always saying it's gross. I was trying to spare you.”

Morgan narrowed her gaze on Steve, and he swallowed loudly. Tony snorted against his back. “Dad? Is that true?”

Tony cleared his throat and poked his head out from behind Steve. “I promise it's the truth, baby girl. And, being in here reminded me-" he reached for a blue box he knew would make Morgan forget all about the current situation, “want some mac and cheese for dinner? You can even put ketchup on it.”

Morgan's eyes lit up as Tony shook the box over Steve’s other shoulder, the cookies safely hidden still. “Do we have Pogos too?”

“Yes! I just bought some this week,” Steve added.

“Don't tell mom though,” Tony reminded her, knowing full well he'd be the one to text her the information before Morgan even went back to her. If anyone would understand a sudden need to sneak cookies, it was Pepper.

Morgan made a zipping movement on her lips and left them after making them both promise to finish with the gross kissing so they could eat.

Steve let out a long breath and Tony laughed quietly. “Nice save, Captain.”

Before Steve could answer, the door opened again.

“I hear we're smuggling cookies before dinner?” Peter asked, a hand stretched out in front of him.

“We are doing no such thing,” Steve answered.

“When have you two ever hidden to kiss? In front of _anyone_! I saw you two kiss in the middle of a battle once, which by the way, is really weird watching Captain America kissing the Iron Man armour.”

The kid did have a point.

“You tell her that's what we were doing, and you’ll think the Training Wheels protocol on your suit was the best thing in existence,” Tony threatened lightly as he handed over a cookie.

Peter popped the whole thing in his mouth before grabbing three boxes of Annie's mac and cheese. “I’ll start on dinner.”

They both thanked him as he closed the door. They looked at each other and couldn’t contain their laughter anymore.

Steve turned so he could face Tony. He took the cookies and placed them back on the shelf Morgan couldn’t reach before wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. He pulled him in and kissed him, peppering his face with soft pecks, making Tony smile.

“Couldn't stand having lied to Morgan, huh?”

“Maybe,” Steve replied slowly. “But we are here, alone. Might as well take advantage of it. And, you have chocolate right here-" Steve kissed the corner of his mouth. “Couldn’t risk Morgan seeing that.”

Tony’s smile broadened as he cupped Steve's face in his hand and pulled him in for another kiss that was turning maybe a bit more heated than either of them expected.

“Mr. Stark, I can't find the bo- Woah!” Peter exclaimed as he opened the door once again.

“What's happening,” Morgan called out as she ran into the pantry. “Ew, gross!”

“Steve told you that's what we were doing. Don’t act so surprised,” Tony called out at his daughter's appalled face.

“Okay, everyone out of the pantry,” Steve announced. He kissed the side of Tony's head, earning him more groans and complaints. He picked Morgan up and gave her a loud kiss on the cheek, making her giggle.

“I’ll go grab the box of Pogos, Pete. You'd think the superpowers would make it easier to find things right in front of your nose.”

The four of them kept bantering as they exited the pantry, and Tony couldn’t help but smile at how perfect their ridiculous little family was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this sweet domestic little fluffy thing. Have a fantastic weekend!!


End file.
